Talk:ExpandedSkillTables
Changes Made and Required *Prestige, Book 01 **Somnamancer ***Need replacement for Use Magic Device. **Tribal Lorekeeper ***Need replacement for Use Magic Device. *Prestige, Book 04 **Beastmaster ***Only had Hide, not Move Silently, what to do? *Prestige, Book 05 **Mindbender ***The status of at least two skills is uncertain due to a blot in the PDF. *Prestige, Book 07 **Ebon Saint ***Combined Hide and Move Silently into Sneak. **Ectopic Adept ***Need replacement for Profession. ***Need replacement for Use Psionic Device. **Illumine Soul ***Need replacement for Profession. ***Combined Hide and Move Silently into Sneak. **Soulbow ***Need replacement for Profession. ***Combined Hide and Move Silently into Sneak. **Storm Diciple ***I have a note that says "None", I don't remember what it means. **Zerth Cenobite ***Combined Hide and Move Silently into Sneak. *Prestige, Book 09 **Urban Soul ***Combined Hide and Move Silently into Sneak. Classes Without Skills, or Possibly Incomplete Lists The following classes do not have any skills marked for them, or they occur in a cluster with others that have no skills. I suspect that those which do have some skill listed were filled (probably incompletely) from notes on the web site. "npc" indicates a class marked as NPC Only. "(n)" where n is a number, is the number of skills currently listed for that class. If there is no number, then the number of skills is zero. Basic, Book 02 Aristocratnpc Commonernpc Expertnpc Warriornpc Basic, Book 07 Erudite Basic, Book 13 Augur Prestige, Book 02 Duelist Loremaster Shadowdancer Horizon Walker (1) Prestige, Book 08 Invisible Blade Justicar Knight Protector Master Thrower Order of the Bow Initiate Stonelord Tempest ................. (6) Prestige, Book 11 Children of Night Master of Shadow Noctumancer Shadowblade Shadowcaster Shadowsmith Prestige, Book 12 Astral Dragoon . (10) Astral Zealot .. (7) Blade Manifester (10) Chakra Savant Colorless Adept Ghostbreaker Innate Pretender Psychic Chirgeon Quietus ........ (1) Voce Warrior ... (1) Prestige, Book 13 Maverick Voidshaper Psychic Acrobat Seidmadr .......... (2) Prestige, Book 14 Cryokineticist Prestige, Book 15 Legendary Captain Scarlet Corsair DISCUSSION Yes, I had intended to provide HTML versions of this information, but it just doesn't make a whole lot of sense. OTOH, if the Wiki allowed it, I could have uploaded a 'cvs' file that would have been compatible with a lot more people, and about half the size of the 'ods' document. --Spindizzy_Wizard@yahoo.com 23:19, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Arguments and Answers * But the 'ods' file is too big! Sorry, but the 'ods' file is approximately 21KiB while the full HTML file is around 540KiB. Even after I strip all the formatting nonsense (which didn't make the HTML look all that good anyway) it was still 89KiB. The 'cvs' file is only 12KiB, but see below. Honestly, the most useful format would be a real database with custom views for various purposes, but that's harder to upload to the Wiki. * But the 'ods' file isn't portable! This one has some legs on it, but not many. Open Office is widely available for many platforms, so there's no problem laying hands on the software. OOCalc works enough like Excel that I didn't have any problems making the switch. * Why not 'cvs' instead? I'd love to... would you please contact the Wiki administrators and have them add 'cvs' to the list of files that are legal to upload? 'Ods' is on the list, 'cvs' isn't, go figure. * But HTML will be more useful! Eh... How? In spreadsheet format you can manipulate the data easier than you can in HTML. ** More people will read the HTML version? This is one argument for the HTML version that I can't really refute. More people would read the HTML versions, but I think they would probably end up getting the 'ods' version for ease of use. --Spindizzy_Wizard@yahoo.com 23:19, April 27, 2010 (UTC)